


New Year's Eve Party

by ScarlettJJones



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Cigarette Smoking, Drinking, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, M/M, Shotgunning, Smoking, What the heck are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettJJones/pseuds/ScarlettJJones
Summary: Charles gets dragged to a New Year's Eve party with Raven and ends up sneaking off to find somewhere quiet, where he finds a cutie already hiding from the party. He's not so sure if it's the enclosed space with him or the alcohol that's making him feel warm.Basically, Charles finds Erik hanging half out a window trying to escape. They end up smoking and making out on the fire escape.
Relationships: Azazel/Raven | Mystique (X-Men), Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	New Year's Eve Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first upload here, so be gentle. I am still trying to figure out how to work this website from a producer's POV, so hang with me.
> 
> This is gonna be fun, so have at it.

Yet another New Years that Raven constantly tries to get Charles to go out to some party of one of her friend’s brother's co-worker and it's tiring to be around excessively loud and obnoxious drunk people.

Raven has been loitering in their library ten feet from Charles for about twenty minutes now. He knows that she's gonna ask him to join her again. Charles just continues staring at the book in his hands, unable to concentrate with her full attention directed at him.

She grabs a magazine and blops down at the far end of the couch, crossing her ankles trying to look casual. After a few minutes of her flipping through the pages she looks over the top of the magazine as if she remembered something, “Oh, hey!”

“Yes?” Charles doesn't look up from his book.

“I'm going to a party tonight, you should join me.” She drops the magazine in her lap.

“Not this time, darling. Maybe the next party.”

Raven gets up and crosses the room to go to sit on the edge of the desk that Charles is at, “Oh, c'mon Charles. It's New Years, and it's time to get out of the house and knock the dust off you.”

“I was just out of the house yesterday. I had that meeting with-”

“No,” she shakes her hand in his face, “That's not the same. You haven't been out of the house for something fun since you turned twenty-three, and I had to drag you out then.”

“Raven, that was two years ago, I have been gone out ‘for fun’ plenty of times since then.” He looks back up at her.

“Three times is not ‘plenty.’” She laughs, while Charles rolls her eyes. “Besides, it's gonna be at Emma's place. You know her.”

Charles kinda nods and shakes his head, “I mean, sorta. We've met in passing like twice.”

“Then there ya go!” Raven smiles. “Hank said he'll try to be there. I'm sure if you call him and say that you're going, he'll go too.”

Charles stares at her, blank face, “Sure.”

“You'll go!?” She jumps up.

He nods and shrugs a shoulder, “Yeah, I'll go. When will we leave?” he glances at the clock over her left shoulder.

Raven looks at the same clock with a tilt of her head, “Maybe by nine something. It doesn't take more than thirty minutes to get there. Then we can leave by one or whenever you feel like it.”

“‘Whenever?’” he raises an eyebrow at her with a smirk.

“‘Whenever’ as in anytime after twelve-thirty.” Raven laughs.

Charles laughs with her, “Alright.”

She jumps off the corner of the desk and heads towards the door, “Awesome! I'm so glad you're joining me. You'll have fun, I promise.”

“We'll see about that.” He yells after her when she turns the corner.

He looks back at the clock and decides that he'll finish this chapter, then go take a shower and by the time he's ready, it'll be time for them to leave. At least this year it's a party that Raven is actually friends with the host. Some girl in her Political science class, if he remembers correctly. 

Few hours later, getting dressed he calls Hank, again, to subtly beg him to join, but apparently he has other prearranged agreements, so he can't make it. Charles guesses the ‘prearranged agreements’ is a binged marathon of Planet Earth.

Raven knocks on his door about the time when he finishes getting dressed, “Yeah?” he shouts.

“Hey,” Raven walks in, dressed to the nines, “You ready? Did you hear from Hank?”

He looks down at himself, now feeling super under dressed in his khaki slacks and white button up tucked in. “Yeah, he can't make it, or isn't going to.”

“Oh,” her face drops, “Are you still wanting to go?”

Charles nods, “Yeah, it'll be fine. I'll find some people to talk to. What kind of party is this gonna be since you're dressing like that?” he extends an arm towards her.

“Oh, alright.” Then she looks down at her shimmery black dress and heels, then waves a dismissal hand at him, “And it's just a normal party. I'm meeting Azazel there.”

“Ahh.” Charles nods.

“But, you're not wearing that. At least you don't have a sweater vest on.” She smiles and walks towards his closet.

“What's wrong with my vests?” he acts offended.

“Your vests? Fine. You're sweater vests? Not fine.” Raven chuckles. “You tend to look like a grandpa at times. Or a professor that gets paid too much for the shitty lectures and attitude he gives his students.”

“Hmh, thanks.” He smiles because he knows that she's partially lying. The grandpa part is a small fact. He's embraced it.

“Here,” She turns back towards him, “Keep your white shirt, wear this vest, and wear some black slacks or pants. You shouldn't even be allowed to buy khaki colored anything, ever.”

He slips on the black vest and buttons it up when Raven takes a seat at the foot of his bed. “Me?”

“Well, I meant ‘you’ as in a general ‘you’, but yes, you too.” She smiles.

He takes a glance in the mirror then goes to the closet to look for black pants. When he pulls a pair out Raven gets up to leave. “Whenever you come down we'll leave. No rush.” she stops at the door, sticking her head in, “But don't take forever.” She laughs and shuts the door.

Charles quickly changes pants and re-tucks his white shirt and pulls on shoes. With a last glance in the mirror he heads downstairs.

She glances up from her phone at him and give an approving nod. She tells him that the Uber is here and walks out of the house first. Charles turns off the lights and locks the door.

Arriving in front of the New Year decorated apartment front with gold flowers in pots on each side of the doors and twinkling string lights. They step out into the crisp night air, Raven thanks the driver and they make their way inside.

“Should we have brought something?”

“No. Like what?”

He shrugs, “I don't know. Champagne? Wine?”

“Nah,” she waves a hand at him.

They step into the quiet elevator and stare at their reflections. They stop at a floor that Raven didn't push the button to, so someone's getting on.

When the doors open two guys step inside the already small elevator, making Raven step closer to Charles.

The doors close and they don't stop until they get the floor that both Raven and Charles need to get off on. The two men step out first and walk a separate direction than the one they're going in.

Raven knocks on the door and a few seconds later it opens to Emma in a shimmery, diamond-y dress that could very well pass as a flapper dress from the twenty’s. She smiles brighter than her dress and hugs Raven.

“I'm so glad you could make it.” Then she turns to Charles with a hand outstretched to shake his, “And Charles. I'm pretty sure we've met a few times, but here's a proper introduction. I'm Emma. I'm in Raven’s Political Science class this semester.”

He smiles back and takes her hand, “I think we have. Well, Emma, it's great to finally meet you properly.”

“You guys come in.” She waves them in and shuts the door. The room is filled with people and it's not even ten o'clock. Charles is sure to assume that more people will join once it gets closer to midnight. “There's food literally all over the place. If there's something you don't like, keep wandering around, I'm sure you'll find something. There's also drinks in the kitchen. Feel free to have as much as you want, just try to refrain from food and drinks in the bedrooms. People tend to make a mess once the bedroom doors close if you catch my drift.” She smiles at both of them.

Charles smiles back, “Thank you.” and Raven echos him.

“Have fun and mingle, I'll catch up with you both in a little bit. I've got a few more things to set before the countdown.” Then she's off as quickly she came.

Raven looks at Charles with a smile, “let's get a drink.”

About three drinks later, Raven has found Azazel and they're getting cozy in the corner of the kitchen, talking with a few other people that Charles recognize, all the while he has chatted to about five different people and only one of them have been interesting. Someone else who knows what string theory is.

The conversation ends when another person joins, and Charles excuses himself shortly after saying he's going after a drink. Which isn't a complete lie. He will get a drink, but then he'll just not come back.

He fills his class half way of whatever bottle he grabbed first and he's off to find somewhere quiet with the now full apartment of people starting to give him a headache. He's always up for a kick ass party, but he just hasn't been feeling it here recently.

Charles takes a sip as he squeezes past a couple making out, taking up most of the hallway and realizes that his drink is vanilla vodka. Not bad, but it's really sweet and with the first sip he knows he's gotta drink it slow or mix a soda in with it.

Knocking on a door and unsure if he didn't hear a response or the response not being loud enough to tell, he peeks inside to see no one, but it is a bedroom and decides against it, just if someone decided to temporarily use it. He shuts the door and moves on the next one, on the other side of the hallway looking for a bathroom, or Hell, even a closet would work at this point.

He knocks again and not sure if there was even a response he cracks it open. He should have seen them and it must have been the alcohol that blurred his peripheral vision, but a herd of drunk twenty-something year olds come rushing down the hallway holding another in the air as if they were at a concert and Charles gets pushed inside.

A semi-victory because he didn't spill his drink, but there is also someone already in the bathroom who witnessed the whole thing.

Charles straightens up and flattens out his shirt with his free hand, “My apologies. I didn't know someone was in here.” He finally looks up and takes a good look at the man.

The other man just stares at him, sitting in the window sill. With one leg in the window, and the other leg out.

Charles shifts on his feet, “Um, please tell me you aren't breaking in?”

The other man finally loosens up some and chuckles, “Actually, breaking out.”

“You too?” Charles laughs and shuts the door then sits on the sink. He takes another sip.

The other man gives him a small smile and pulls his other leg back in the window, but remains sitting on the window sill.

“Uh, lock the door so folks stop barging in.” the guy says and Charles does, strangely trusting the stranger in the bathroom. This ain't sketchy at all.

“Where were you even planning on going? We're like fifteen stories up?” Charles asks. “Surely you wasn't gonna take the fire escape all the way down? I'd just walk out the front door, it's not like anyone would notice.”

The other man shrugs a shoulder, “I was just gonna sit out on the fire escape. People kept knocking on the door.”

Charles nods, “Understandable.”

It's a comfortable silence, for being in an enclosed space with someone that is still a stranger.

“Want a sip?” Charles offers his solo cup to the man. “It's vanilla vodka. It's alright by itself, better with other stuff.”

“Uh, no thanks.” The man shakes his head. Instead he reaches for a case of beer that he had on the floor, which apparently Charles didn't even see. “I've got my own. If you want one, you're free to it.” He extends a beer towards him.

“Sure, thanks. That might be better than this.” He set his cup down and grabs the beer out of the other guy’s hand.

“No problem.” He takes a drink of his own beer with a nod. “I'm Erik, by the way.” He adds as an afterthought.

“Charles.”

The less strange comfortable silence is back for only a few minutes. This time Charles is the one to ask a question.

“Why are you hiding in the bathroom?”

“I could ask you the same.” Erik looks at him.

Charles gives him a side eyed look and a smirk, “Who said I was hiding?”

“Well,” Erik points at him, “You're still here.”

Charles nods, “Fair enough. I can only take so much of people before they start to get annoying.”

Erik scoffs, “Wow, same.” Then covers the laugh with a drink from his beer.

Seeing him laugh and knowing that Charles was the one caused it makes his chest warm, so he asks another question to get his mind off it. “So, you are friends with the host, or a friend of a friend of a friend brought you here?”

Erik gets comfortable, propping a foot up on the toilet to rest his elbow on his knee, “I'm friends with the host, Emma. I've known her for a few years now. You?”

Charles nods, “My sister is in a class with Emma this semester and dragged me out of the house. My sister met her boyfriend here and I was left to mingle. Which usually isn't a problem, I can get to talking sometimes and I won't shut up, but I'm just not feeling it.”

“You didn't bring someone? Not a girlfriend?”

He chuckles and takes another drink, “No. I tried to get my friend to join me, but he had plans with his TV.”

“Ah,” Erik raises his glass slightly, “Living the life right about now.”

Charles laughs and gives a small cheers too, “Right? What about you? Didn't bring anyone or you were the someone that someone brought?”

He hums, “I was that someone.”

They sit and drink in silence for a few minutes before someone knocks and they both slightly jump.

The person outside the door jiggles the door knob and yells again.

“Someone's in here!” Charles says as Erik yells, “Leave us alone.”

They both hear, “Just get a room so people can piss!” And they guess the person walked away by the fading voice yelling at them.

Erik grunts and grabs another beer, “Fucking idiots.”

“We did kinda lock ourselves in the only bathroom in the apartment.” Charles raises a shoulder in defense.

“You wanna?” Erik looks a thumb over his shoulder pointing towards the fire escape.

“Outside? Is it cold?” Charles asks, although he's already sliding off the sink. He finishes his drink and leaves the empty bottle on the counter.

Erik shakes his head, “Ain't cold.” Then he points towards the door, “Unlock it so folks don't get pissy when they can't piss.” and climbs out the window.

Charles unlocks it then hands him the case of beer, “Is that what you did when I interrupted you escaping?” he asks, throwing a leg out the window.

“Pretty much.” Erik sits down, watching Charles look for the bottom with his foot. He smiles at his small legs, then he reaches out and grabs his thigh to steady him.

Charles freezes at the contact for half a second then he drops the rest of the way down. Erik releases his leg and Charles finishes climbing out the window. He sits down and Erik hands him another beer.

They sit in silence again, but now looking out across some of the city's skyline, the parts that aren't blocked by other buildings and apartments.

“I thought you said it wasn't cold?” Charles says, leaning towards Erik, but not taking his eyes off the lights of the city in front of them.

He shrugs, “It's not.”

“You also have a leather jacket on.” He pokes Erik's sleeve.

“Hey, don't be upset with me just because I dressed appropriately.” Erik acts offended. “At least I didn't dress like I came to crash a wedding.”

“Woah, I would never.” Charles laughs, then he thinks back to whoever's wedding his mother made him and Raven to attend a few years back. “Eh, again.” He says as a side comment.

“'Again’?” Erik raises an eyebrow at him. “You opened that can of worms. Now you gotta explain it.”

He waves him off, “It was nothing. It was just some stupid wedding my mother made me and my sister go to when I was nineteen.”

“And?” Erik motions his hand, telling him to carry on.

Charles shrugs as if it didn't matter, because to him it really didn't, “I just got caught getting fucked by the best man in some closet.”

Erik laughs and sits up, “No shit.”

Charles smiles with him, “Yeah. I think the only reason they found out was because we weren't exactly quiet.”

“That's the best shit I heard all day.”

“Well, I'm glad I could be at service to you, Erik.”

“Any other interesting stories?” Erik smiles at him, but Charles can tell he's holding some of his smile back, he silently wishes he wouldn't.

His stomach still does somersaults anyways, but he's sure it's the alcohol. “It's your turn to expose yourself.” He pauses, “Not the indecent way,” he motions to Erik's crotch, “We're not there yet.”

Erik gives a low growl laugh, “Alright, on what? Give me a category. I've done a bunch of shit and I'm drawing a blank.”

“Alright.” Charles thinks, “You in college or been in college?”

Erik nods, “Yeah. In it.”

Charles taps his chin, “Alright, expose yourself with a college drinking story.”

“Ah, alright.” Erik thinks. He nods when he's got one, “Okay, this is sorta a college slash family embarrassment.”

Charles turns into Erik slightly, leaning in close, getting ready for the story, “Mhm.”

“This was like, last winter and was out drinking with Emma and a few other people. We just came from a Christmas party, and wanting to go to a local bar. The one over off Harry Hines.” Erik pauses and looks at Charles, “I'm Jewish, so I don't celebrate Christmas, but it was just an excuse to party.” He waves a hand to get back on track. “So, while they were passing around presents, I was out on the patio, drinking and talking with another guy. Yadda yadda yadda, later we leave and decide going to a bar would be fun. Now, keep in mind I started drinking roughly around seven that night. Went from beer to liquor, which is never good. We drank until three in the morning. I drank so much, I am surprised I am alive right now.”

Charles chuckles and nods because he knows how that feels. “Been there.”

Erik smiles and runs a hand through his hair, “I later had to go have breakfast with my mom. We try to have breakfast together every Sunday. Fast forward, I get dropped off at my apartment. Mom came by and we went to Waffle House. I couldn't eat and I drank like six cups of coffee. I was at the beginning stages of the hangover, where my head started pounding, but I was still drunk. Halfway through breakfast I got up to go wash my face because I couldn't see straight, and when I got back I got so nauseous, I threw up right in the middle of Waffle House.” Erik is covering his face with both hands, with a small laugh escaping.

Charles is covering his mouth, trying not to laugh. “You threw up right in the middle of the restaurant?”

Erik nods and laughs, “Oh God. It was bad. Waffle House is always full, no matter what time it is. Any other time, I would have cringed real hard and just paid my bill with a good tip and left right then. But the thing that made it absolutely terrible, was the look on my mother's face. It was filled with shock, worry, a little bit of horror, and embarrassment. She was so embarrassed, I felt it.”

“I would have died.” Charles whispers.

“I think I did.” Erik looks down at Charles. “Next thing I know, I'm getting dragged to the car. We never went back to that Waffle House. I haven't been to one since.”

“Not one since?” Charles shivers then moves to sit closer to Erik, “It's been a year.”

Erik shakes his head with a smile, as he reaches in a pocket on the inside of his jacket, “Nope, not since. Haven't had a reason to go back.” He pulls out a cigarette and a lighter, and hold it up for Charles to see, “Y'mind if I smoke?”

“Then we gotta give you a reason.” Charles smiles and leans back against him, looking out at the other apartment buildings to see what other people are doing with their blinds open, “And sure, I don't care.”

Erik lights it and takes the first puff then gives it to Charles, “Here, you wanna?”

Charles takes it, inspecting it over, “Why doesn't this one smell bad? Some of the ones I've been around smell terrible.”

“Oh, those are usually the cheap ones, or mint."

"Mint?" Charles scrunches his nose.

"I know, gross."

Charles nods, “I haven't smoked before, if it's not obvious.”

Erik looks him over, “Oh. Well, do you want to? You don't have to."

He shrugs, “Yeah, I'll give it a try.” Charles smiles at him.

Erik tells him to take it slow, but he still coughs not being used to it. “Here try this,” Erik says as Charles hands it back over to him. When he finally stops coughing Erik takes a puff and leans towards to Charles.

He backs up a bit to see Erik's face clearly, then when Erik motions for him to come closer, he leans forwards and Erik grabs his chin to connect their mouths.

Charles freezes temporarily, but catches on when Erik starts to slowly push the smoke into his mouth and Charles loves it. He breaths in, and the cough is to a minimum. They break apart, but they're still relatively close. 

“Was that good?” Erik asks with a grin when Charles breathes out, watching the smoke fade into the sky above them.

Charles touches his mouth, still looking at Erik, “Yeah” he says breathlessly. “let's do it again."

Erik smiles as he takes another inhale and Charles meets him halfway. Charles reaches out and grabs Erik's thigh to stabilize himself. Right before Erik pulls away he ends it with an actual kiss.

Charles breathes out and kisses Erik again, shifting to be closer to him. He moves his hand to Erik's chest at the same time that Erik runs his free hand from Charles wrist, up his arm to his neck.

They break apart, but they're still inches away from each other. “Wow,” Charles smiles at him.

“Mhm.” Erik hums taking another puff. They connect again but as quickly as Erik pushes the smoke into Charles’ mouth he shifts to kiss the side of his mouth, then his jaw, then he's sucking at his neck.

Charles struggles to hold the smoke in his lungs with Erik like this. A small gasp slips out, but it's big enough to let the smoke escape with it and he watches it disappear. Charles is the one to pull back this time and when he locks eyes with Erik, he sits up on his knees then straddles him.

“Oh.” Erik whispers, with a small smile playing on his lips. “You want another?” he holds up the cigarette nearly finished.

Charles smiles back and holds onto his neck leaning into kiss him again, “No, I got something better.”

Erik stubs out the rest of the cigarette and stuffs it back in a pocket while Charles runs his fingers through Erik's hair. He runs his hands down Charles’ back to grab his ass. When Erik squeezes, Charles gives a little jump and playfully bites Erik's bottom lip.

They kiss and nip and touch for whoever knows how long. They only briefly jump apart when the fireworks start exploding up above them.

“Oh yeah,” Erik chuckles, looking up, “It's New Years.”

They watch for a few seconds then Charles turns back to kiss him again, "Then I guess Happy New Years, Erik.”

In between kisses, already breathless Erik smiles at him, “Happy New Years, Charles.”

The fireworks eventually start slowing down about the time they do. Charles is still in his lap, but now with the top couple of buttons of his shirt undone, quite a few hickies on his neck and chest, and his hair a wreck. He looks down at Erik without his jacket on, shirt rucked up and red lips to match his rosy cheeks.

“I don't wanna get all doughy right now, but you look fucking beautiful.” Charles says as he wipes his faces with the hand that isn't still holding onto Erik.

Erik grabs Charles by the shirt and tugs him close, “Then how about you come here and kiss me again?” And he does.

“Charles?” Someone yells, making him jump hard.

He frantically looks around, holding onto Erik so he doesn't fall over. He quickly meets eyes with his sister, standing in the bathroom.

“Raven?” he nervously says loudly.

She laughs so hard she wheezes, “I heard them say that people were making out on the escape, and I should have known it was you.”

“Raven?” Erik turns around to peer into the window.

She yells with another laugh, “Erik Lehnsherr, is that you!?”

“Oh my God.” He groans and turns back towards Charles.

“You two know each other?” Charles asks, trying to frantically catch up.

“Do we know each other?” Raven scoffs, “We go drinking together all the time. Now it makes perfect sense as to why when I try to hook you up with ladies at the bars or clubs you always say ‘no.’ Man, if I would have known I would have tried throwing guys your way. But instead you found my brother.”

“‘Brother’?” Erik looks to Charles then to Raven.

“Did I just ‘out’ you?” Charles puts a hand over his mouth.

Erik looks back towards him, “No, no. You're fine. A few people already knew. Raven just didn't know. You're okay.” He sees Charles visibly relax. “But she's your sister?” he hooks a thumb over his shoulder to Raven.

Charles smiles a little, “Yeah.”

“Oh my God, I'm never going to live this down.” Erik drops his head back, leaning against the building.

Raven laughs again, “No, you are not.” she steps forward, “But Charles, I want to tell you that Azazel and I are leaving. If you read the twenty messages I sent you, it's all clearly explained and on top of that, how I'm gonna kick your ass if you go missing again, but forget it. This memory burned into your head is so much better.”

“Wait, where are you going?” Charles asks. Unaware that he's still straddling Erik

“We're going back to his place. I'll be home tomorrow. As I assume you will too.” She smiles at the two of them and Charles turns red.

He covers his face with a hand, “Oh my God, just be safe.”

Raven turns and opens the door, “Will do, and you too. Wear protection!” she shuts the door behind her.

Charles groans and finally relaxes enough to sit on Erik's thighs. He looks at him with a small smile across his face. When Erik laughs, Charles’ smile grows and he laughs with him.

“That was, um.” Erik shrugs.

“I think I died.” Charles continues smiling at him.

Erik laughs and this time it's a full smile with an even fuller laugh, showing all his teeth and Charles absolutely loves it.

Charles reaches out to cup Erik's face and to pull him into a kiss. “How about we uh,” he pauses with a grin on his face. “Go find a Waffle House and make a good memory?”

Erik kisses him twice as hard, “That sounds like an amazing idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when I was at a New Year's party last year.  
> Just the thought of a pair sneaking off for some quiet at a big loud party makes me soft.


End file.
